an accidental love?
by tenshiofangels
Summary: sasuke and naruto go on a misson to the snow village will one late night inccident cause some sparks to fly or will it cause more drama? and what about the others back in konoha? will more love develop while they are gone? find out for yourself!sasunaru a


Naruto boys find love Naruto boys find love Fanfic 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its character

This is my first fanfic so please no flaming and I hope u enjoy it it has sasunaru, kibashika (cause my friend loves this pairing) and maybe some other pairings if I get suggestions 4 other pairings then I might include them cuddles with sasuke doll I may be a sasuke fan but I'm willing 2 share him with naruto and itachi,any way enjoy!

It was a normal day in konoha, team seven was meeting by the bridge that had a stream running underneath it. All of them were there but their sensei kakashi. their conversation fifteen minutes later…. "Why is Kakashi always late?!" screamed the blonde haired boy. "You should have gotten use to it by now since he's late every day." Said the black haired raven. "Yeah naruto! Why do you always have to annoy us!" said the pink haired girl. She turned to sasuke and said "Sasuke your sooo cool unlike naruto, you act so much more mature" "…." Sasuke didn't even listen to her and was staring at naruto unknowingly. "Do you have a problem with me?" said Naruto. Sasuke suddenly realized what he was doing and turned his head and walked farther away from his teammates. Kakashi shows up and wondered why sasuke is farther away from the others but then he just starts speaking. "Today we are escorting the princess of the village hidden in the snow back to her home." A small girl who looked about six years old with white hair stepped out from behind kakashi. "Awwww she is so cute!" said sakura in a babyish voice. "I may be small, but do not underestimate my power." Said the child in a low voice. Kakashi continued talking "Her name is ayame and we have to return her to her village safe and sound, understand? Everyone responded "understood!" Kakashi finished up what he had to say "We will meet at the front gate of the village in two hours so you have plenty of time to get ready." Kakashi left but the young child stayed behind. Then sasuke pointed a question at the child "What did you mean when you said that ?" "I may look weak for my size but I have a lot of power within me" said the child. Then naruto said "So why do you need escorts?" "I may have a lot of power but I have no knowledge of how to use it properly." Responded the child. She continued talking "Since I am so young the elders of my village thought that it would be too much to teach a young child how to use such great power and strength so I have not" then sakura said "its hard 2 believe such a small cute little girl could hurt anything" the young girl starred at sakura with great intensity and said "I hate such stereotypes like that just because of my appearance" the girl continued talking "a good example is a rose it may look beautiful but it also has the ability 2 cause pain with its thorns" "in any case u should start making preparations for the journey 2 my village so I will take my leave" the little girl walks away and leaves the teammates alone. "what an odd little girl" said the raven. Then naruto said "yeah, well lets get ready!" naruto dashes off and his teammates walk away

(2 hour later)

everyone is there but kakashi and the little girl. Sakura being herself was trying 2 flirt with sasuke "sasuke-kun you're so amazing! Hey what is your favorite food?"sakura asked the raven "what does it matter?" he responded with annoyance in the tone of his voice. Naruto started getting annoyed over the conversation they were having. he was jealous. Relizing he was glaring at sakura he looked away then thought to himself 'why was I feeling that way?' he ponder this for a moment then thought 'I was probably just mad that sasuke is ignoring sakura is all' kakashi finally showed up with the little girl on his back "alright ready to go?" said kakashi "hai!" everyone responded

(while they are going through the forest)

"so what is the snow village like? I mean the people and resources" said the pink haired girl "despite the fact that we are called the snow village there are some places that are warm and bright anyway the people there are very kind if you don't count my brothers a select few who are just as bad as them and are resources are plentiful due to the fact that we have peace treaties from many of the villages" responded the girl "wait what did you mean besides your brothers?" asked the blonde. "my brothers personalities have become so different ever since an incident that happed when they were younger" said ayame "which was?" naruto asked "Naruto!" sakura yelled "it fine, well my parent were killed I was a baby then so I wasn't very attached to them yet me and takashi or my eldest brother were in the other room of our estate when he heard some ruckus in the other room he took a peek and saw two wanted rouge ninja in the room and they killed mother and father in front of tenshi the middle child and he was gonna be next until takashi made a distraction and got me and tenshi out of the house, tenshi now has to take medication for anxiety and depression and takashi hasn't shown any feelings ever since then" the child said with a blank look on her face "…" everyone was silent for a while until naruto decided to break the silence "so why did you come to konoha in the first place?" she sighed and answer "just to have a little vacation" "from what?" asked naruto. then her childish side came and she explain while flailing her arms in the air "cause onii-san was being a big meanie! Plus I wanted to try the sweets there I hear that hey had lots and lots of good candy!" then she had a big smile on her face "I see" naruto smiled back at the child

(when it started getting dark)

"its getting late so we'll set up camp here" said kakashi "whatever.." sasuke said "but we only have three tents sensei" said sakura "What!" naruto yelled "yes yes I know some people have to share a tent" replied the silver haired man "I stay with sasuke!" sakura yelled "actually we are gonna do boys with boys and girls with girl so sakura your with ayame" kakashi explained "ok.." she said sadly "and…" kakashi continued "sasuke, naruto your sharing another tent" he finished "What!? I can stay in the same tent as him!" naruto yelled. Kakashi walked over to his tent and said "goodnight!" now the only people still not in a tent were sasuke and naruto, naruto said " I am not sleeping in the same tent as you" "sleep outside then" said sasuke. Sasuke went inside the tent and naruto followed him

(later that night)

sasuke woke up to the feeling of something warm under his shirt, he looked down and saw naruto cuddling up to him with his had on sasuke's chest it startled him so much he fell over and screamed "Ahh!" from the shock then naruto just squeezed him even tighter thinking he was a stuffed animal "get off dobe!" yelled sasuke while trying to pushing naruto off of him with a light pink blush across his face naruto woke up in a daze then looked up and opened his eyes wide and tumbled to the other side of the tent "w-why was I hugging you?!" naruto said in a loud voice "I don't know you tell me!" sasuke yelled back, suddenly their tent door opened and the little girl was standing there holding a bunny in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other "would you mind keeping it down you woke me up" she walked away back into her tent

this is where this chapter stops did you like it? Did you not? Let me know what I need to improve

me: **hugs sasuke doll** I love my plushie

itachi and naruto: give it 2 me! they stare at each other and fight over sasuke

sasuke: ….

Me: ok… see you next chapter!


End file.
